Chuck vs The Sick Girlfriend
by kmr2009
Summary: Chuck has to seduce a woman while Sarah is out of commision sick. Both are bad news for Chuck. Takes place after Chuck vs. The Role Model. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chuck vs. The Sick Girlfriend

Summary: Chuck has to seduce a woman on a mission. Sarah is home sick. Neither of which is good news for Chuck

Spoilers: Everything through Chuck vs. the Role Models.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a multi-story fic. I have written a some other one-shot fics which haven't gotten reviewed. Please R&R Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

She really hated Morgan Grimes. Sure, he was Chuck's best friend and was proving to be pretty adequate spy in training. Still he just rubbed her the wrong way on good days. He could be really competitive with Chuck's time. There were times that he actually was affronted that Chuck would rather spend time with his girlfriend having sex than playing video games. That was just idiotic to Sarah. Of course, she still hadn't dealt with the 'Barstow incident'. Only because it was a personal favor for Chuck. He had let it slip out while they were on the train in France. She was furious. She couldn't help thinking that Chuck and her could have been having sex almost a year ago if it wasn't for Morgan. If they had sex back then none of what happened these past few months would have happened. She was prepared to go after Morgan but Chuck had asked nicely and he did that thing with his tongue that she really liked. There was no way she could say no. Of course, she was still bothered by Morgan actually borrowing Chuck's condom from his wallet without asking. That just crossed so many weird boundaries in Sarah's mind.

However, what was really bothering Sarah at the moment was his obsession with the air conditioning. He kept the apartment so cold that Sarah thought she was back in the Wienerlicious's walk-in refrigerator. When she confronted him about it, Morgan mumbled something about not wasting energy turning it up and down. He also said something about her wearing thicker clothing if she was too cold. He then got this weird look in his eyes and walk back to his room, which was really weird since he been getting ready to go to the Buy More. His flippant remark about wearing more clothes really pissed her off. She didn't want to wear more clothes. If she had her way, clothes would be banned in the apartment when it was just her and Chuck. It was more convenient that way. Chuck didn't like the number of shirts she had ripped. It was not her fault that he wore way too many button up shirts. He was insistant on buttoning so many buttons. She saw nothing wrong with him showing a little bit of chest.

Unfortunately, Morgan lived in the apartment with them so they couldn't be nude all the time. Damn, Chuck and his shyness. She thought about asking Casey to let Morgan live with him. They seemed to be getting along better these days. Of course, she didn't think that Casey would do her any favors at the moment. She still didn't know what he was so bent out of shape for. It's not like they set out to do what they did. Chuck had decided that he was going to help Sarah experience things that she never got to experience as teenager. He explained it was a great tradition for teenagers to make out in the backseat of their parents' car. Since the Nerd Herder was a company car and the Porsche was not an option, there was only one logical choice. Okay, they got a little carried away but Sarah offered to have the Vic reupholstered. Casey wanting them to get him a whole new car was just asinine. Of course, she could still ask especially now. Morgan's damn obsession with a freezing apartment had gotten her sick. It was all Morgan's fault. She had come in from an early morning run to find Morgan already gone. Which meant Chuck and her had the apartment all to themselves for the morning with Chuck having the whole morning off. She tried to take a quick shower before Chuck woke. She made sure not to properly dry herself off. She loved the expression on his face when she was soaking wet. She got out of the shower and could hear him in the kitchen. When she came out in nothing but a towel still dripping wet from the shower, Chuck's expression didn't disappoint. That was a real fun morning.

The wet hair and the freezing apartment led to a sick Sarah. She couldn't remember the last time she was sick. Now, she was sitting in Castle waiting to be briefed feeling like hell. She had a runny nose, bouts of sneezing fits, watery eyes and a migraine head ache. What was worse is that she also felt very weak. She hated feeling like this. Chuck was being annoyingly sweet. He was bringing her food, rubbing her back, and generally taking care of her except not the way she wanted him to take care of her. Apparently, he thinks sex would not be good for her while she was sick. That was just crazy logic to her. She tried to convince Chuck it was good to starve a fever and have sex for a cold. Unfortunately, Chuck didn't believe in that saying. So as General Beckman appeared on the screen, she was sick and horny.

She hated Morgan Grimes.

"Good morning, Team. We have just found out the Ring has made plans to pick up a computer chip with very important Intel tomorrow. We have yet to find the location of the drop…"

"Well that's not good," Chuck interrupted the General. She loved her boyfriend but sometimes she had to wonder if he just interrupted the General for his own amusement. "So let me guess, it's our job to locate the drop off point and retrieve the intel. Sounds easy enough."

"Actually as I was trying to say before being interrupted," Beckman fixed Chuck with a steely glare. Chuck looked slightly chastened. Sarah gave him her best reassuring smile. "We do not need the location of the drop. We want the Ring to get the computer chip. We just want to make sure it has the intel we want them to have. Our technicians have created a virus that we have planted on this chip that should infect any computers that are linked. It will create a backdoor in their systems which we will be able to break into. We will get foothold in their system hopefully allowing us to get an upper hand. The intel we hope to gather could be instrumental in finding out who is part of the Ring and what their agenda really is."

Casey, Chuck and Sarah all exchanged glances realizing the serious implications. They had been wondering when the Ring would return. Shaw's death and the Director's capture were damaging but it would not be fatal. This could. The guys' attention were now firmly directed to the General. Sarah's was not. Her attention was on Chuck.

"What's our mission General?" Sarah could see the intensity in his eyes and felt it in his tone. After Paris and Shaw, Chuck finally felt the terrible consequence of being a spy. It could be fun and adventurous but it was deadly. Chuck could never really appreciate it till his first kill. No one can. The Ring would always be associated with Shaw and Paris. Their continued threat was a constant reminder of Chuck's decision to take a life even if it was to save another. The Ring could never just be another enemy to Chuck.

"We know who is in possession of the chip now. Bobby Reynolds, a computer tech, who we have been able to determine has a brother, Michael. Michael is a Ring assassin we believe responsible for over 10 assassinations of high ranking government officials and 15 CIA and NSA agents. Bobby was able to hide the connection from us. Now, it seems Michael is coming to collect the chip for the Ring. We know that Bobby is staying at the Four Seasons. Team your job will be to gain access to Reynolds' room, find the chip and switch it out."

"Okay so how are we going to do that? Breaking and entering, repel from an air vent, ooh how 'bout a bomb scare?" 'Oh, Chuck', Sarah thought. He could be so naïve about things. She knew perfectly well what Beckman was going to suggest and someone was going to be really upset.

"No, Agent Bartowski, the mission will be seducing Bobby Reynolds to gain access to the hotel room."

Yep, exactly what she expected. Chuck's eyes went wide realizing the implications. Casey merely grunted. Number 4 she believed: amused. Sarah needed to take control before Chuck started to freak. Also for the last minute her nose was starting to tickle indicating another sneezing fit was coming so she needed to end the briefing as soon as possible.

"General, what information do we have on Mr. Reynolds that will help me tonight when I meet him at the hotel?" Chuck's eyes went even wider if possible. She expected it but she didn't expect the General's confused expression.

"I'm sorry Agent Walker. I must have not made myself clear. Bobby Reynolds is Barbara Ann Reynolds who from all indications is straight so you will not be seducing anyone."

"Casey then?" Now Sarah was the one with wide eyes. Chuck looked confused but also slightly amused at the freaked expression on his girlfriend's face. Beckman looked unnerved by Sarah's question.

"Although I am sure that Colonel Casey is some women's type, Agent Bartowki is clearly the right person for this job. Aside from the mutual computer expertise, we have been able to determine Ms. Reynolds is a fan of science fiction…"

'No, no no, this isn't happening.' Sarah was trying to keep an impassive face but judging by the smirk on Casey's face and Chuck's wide smile, she was failing miserably. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"She is especially passionate about Star Wars. We already know Colonel Casey's position on Star Wars after the Comic Con incident…."

Chuck and Sarah look at Casey still in shock about that incident after all this time. Casey just shrugs.

"I hate all rebels."

"Be that as it may. Agent Bartowski, you will go to the hotel bar at 7:30. She has a standing reservation for 7:45pm. Now here is a picture of Ms. Reynolds."

'Please not a brunette, not a brunette, please' was the repeated mantra in Sarah's mind. As the first picture came up, Sarah fought back the curse wanting to burst out. Brunette of course. However, the first picture was her work ID came up. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She was nothing too special. The next couple were surveillance photos of her seated at the bar. Sarah now was worried. Lose the glasses, white lab coat, let the hair down, and put her in a skin tight dress, she was a babe.

A brainy, big-breasted, brunette bitch. That was way too many B's with a great set of D's. She needed to do something.

"General, Chuck can't go on…." Everyone turned their attention to her. She needed to make the General see reason. She needed to be convincing. She needed to make a good spy related rationale reason for the General to see. She needed to say something but she didn't. She did something worse. She sneezed. Over and over again. She lost count after the fourth one. Once the fit passed she looked around to see three very different expressions. Chuck, of course, was concerned. He had pulled out a package of Kleenexes and had one in his hand for her. Casey looked disgusted. He then grunted in disdain when she blew her nose. The General was surprised.

"Are you sick, Agent Walker? Why was I not informed of this?"

"No I…"

"Yes, she's sick, General." Sarah couldn't believe Chuck would do this to her. This was not good. She once again knew what the General's next words would be. Sarah turned and gave Chuck an evil glare. Well as much as she could muster with watery eyes while blowing her nose.

"Well, I see. Agent Walker, you are excused from this mission. Colonel Casey will monitor from the van. We'll have a couple of field agents planted in the bar. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go. Good luck Team." The General paused before she cut communications. "Agent Walker, get some bed rest and make sure to drink lots of fluids."

With that the General was gone leaving the Team alone in Castle. Casey could see the look in Sarah's eyes. He knew an argument was going to occur.

"I think that's my cue to exit. Bartowski see you back here at 6." He looks at Sarah. "If you live."

Chuck watched as Casey went up the Castle steps to leave like he was watching the last life boat leave him on a sinking ship. Chuck turned to Sarah and gave his best smile.

"Sweetie, are you doing okay? Do you need to sneeze anymore?"

"What the hell were you thinking telling the General I was sick?"

"Sarah, I am just trying to look after you. You shouldn't be on a mission if you aren't at a hundred percent, apparently the General agrees."

"That's just great, Chuck. First, we can't have sex while I'm sick and now I can't go on missions. Why am I being punished for being sick?" Sarah hated that she sounded like a petulant child and she was sure she was pouting but she didn't care. This wasn't fair. Chuck walked over to Sarah and embraced her in a hug. She put up a mild fight but she needed to be in his arms. He started to stroke her hair. They stayed like that for a minute in silence.

"You're not being punished. You're sick. As you always remind me, a spy needs to be a hundred percent both mentally and physically when their on a mission. Anything less could get them hurt or even killed. I just need you to be okay. I can't bare the thought of losing you, Sarah." Sarah felt her eyes watering again. 'Damn cold', she thought. Chuck was whispering these words into her ear as he held her close. She was feeling kind of tired now. Maybe it was better. "And about no sex. It's hard on us both. I find myself in a constant state of arousal. Luckily I've been behind the Buy More desk all morning."

Chuck laughed at his joke. Sarah didn't. Instead she shoved Chuck away.

"So tonight while I'm sick in **OUR** bed, my horny boyfriend is going to try to screw some brunette bimbo. Thanks a lot Chuck!."

Sarah stormed out of Castle leaving a very confused Chuck. He caught up to her waiting by the car. The drive home was a silent ride. However once they reached the apartment, Sarah's mode improved which seemed to confuse Chuck even more.

On the way home, she had time to think. Casey and Chuck may leave her behind but she sure as hell wasn't staying behind. She was quite pleased with herself. She also liked the little look of fear Chuck had. It was good to keep him guessing. Teach him not to underestimate her.

Of course, the same thing could be said about him. He must have guessed what she was up to and outmaneuvered her. Chuck asked Ellie to stay over and watch her. Awesome was still in the hospital recovering from malaria. He was supposed to br coming home tomorrow morning. He probably didn't need to be in the hospital at all, but Ellie wanted to take precautions. That's just who Ellie is. Which is exactly why Chuck asked her to take care of Sarah. He said it was another one of those things that people experience growing up. Having a mother take care of you when you're sick. Yesterday when she first got sick she had asked why he was going so overboard with taking care of her. He had been really sad when Sarah said no one had ever done that for her. However, Sarah figured Chuck had another reason. There was nothing Sarah could do with Ellie taking care of her. She couldn't sneak out because it would create too many questions with Ellie that would risk Chuck's secret. Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't knock her out with physical force or tranqing her. Chuck would never forgive her. Sarah Walker was in a no win situation.

She really hated Morgan Grimes right now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is Chuck's POV. Next Chapter will be back to Sarah's. The story will be about 6 chapters. I have a couple of follow ups planned depending on how this turns out. In this chapter and the next Casey's quotes will be in italics since they will through a phone or a mike.

Spoilers: Everything through Chuck vs. The Role Model

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Mark**

Chuck was in a no win situation. He had a job to do. That there was a good chance no matter he did, he would lose. Seduce the mark, come home to a pissed off girlfriend. Don't seduce and deal with a pissed of Casey and Beckman. He was stuck. He had wanted to be a good spy and a good boyfriend. Failing was not an option. Finally, Chuck Bartowski had the girl of his dreams and the dream job. Problem was holding on to both of them. What made this a truly no win situation, the job and the girl were intertwined. If he made a mistake with one, the fallout would effect the other.

To be honest, Chuck did not know if he could handle this. The idea of losing either one of them was not an option. He had a job that finally made him feel like he was making a difference. Being a spy meant more than he ever imagined. Honestly, for a long time he never allowed himself to imagine it. He never believed that he was capable. For a long time, he told himself that he wanted the normal life because he didn't believe he could have anything better. He was never going to be Bryce or Cole or Casey or even the perfect spy, according to Beckman, Daniel Shaw.

Just thinking that name brought up a lot of bad memories and thoughts. Unfortunately, in the short time he was there, Shaw had infected both Chuck's professional and personal life. Chuck didn't want to have these thoughts now. They were too confusing to sort out by himself. He didn't know what to think of Shaw now. Could he really have the right to hate the man he killed? He wished there was someone he could talk to about this but he just didn't see who that would be.

Casey was not an option. If Chuck even mentioned feeling guilty about killing Shaw, Casey would smack Chuck for even having these thoughts. To Casey feeling guilty about killing a traitor would have been a completely foreign concept. Even if he did, Casey would rather kill Chuck than ever admitting it. Then there was the fact that this would be the worst time to ask for help from Casey. He was still holding a grudge about the whole sex in the Vic incident. Chuck tried to explain that it couldn't be help. He was an innocent victim. All he had set out to do was introduce Sarah to all the teenage and childhood experiences that she missed out on. He thought they should start with something fun. How was he supposed to know that Sarah would start whispering those things in his ears? Honestly, if anyone heard what Sarah said, they would never blame Chuck for what happened. The things she said created such vivid images of things he didn't think was physically possible. Those things were best left not to think about at this time. So point being, Casey was not an option.

Morgan was not an option either. Chuck wished he was but Morgan could never understand this. Chuck realizes that Morgan couldn't understand it because before Paris, Chuck would never been able to understand. To Morgan being a spy was almost like a video game. Chuck didn't want to burden him with telling him otherwise. Times like these he wished he could talk to Ellie. She always knew what he needed to hear to make him feel better or help he see things in a clearer way. Ellie could never be an option. He cared to much to risk her getting hurt.

Chuck wished that he could talk to Sarah about this. Unfortunately bringing up Shaw with Sarah created a whole other bag of problems. Chuck wanted to forget all thoughts about Shaw and Sarah. He reminded himself that they were only together three weeks. They were never affectionate around each other. Sarah had no problem choosing him over Shaw. Problem was that she told Shaw her real name and not him. It took awhile for the magnitude of that to hit him. At first, there were other issues between them that had to worked out but now they were together and in the back of his mind, he kept remember her telling Shaw. She opened up to Shaw about this. She was going to Washington DC with him. She believed Shaw was alright even after she knew about Eve. No, he couldn't think this way. For as many problems he had, Sarah had her own. Whatever Shaw was, Sarah trusted him and was betrayed. Then there was her red test, Chuck wanted to learn the truth about what really happened to Eve Shaw for Sarah's sake but he could see it still bothered her. He worried that the truth could do more harm than good. There was also a problem that had nothing to do with Shaw but was part of the reason he couldn't talk to her. He wasn't completely sure of her feelings. Sure she had said yes when he asked if she loved him but she never said the words. He wanted to just trust everything would workout. Problem was in the back of his mind, he remembered the way she acted when she thought he killed Perry. He wanted to believe that they would still be together even if Casey never confessed. He just wished she would say I love you to him. He just….

_"Hey, numb nuts, stop the daydreaming. The mark has entered the room and is seated at her table. Time to make your move, Romeo. Oh yeah, don't forget the glasses."_

Chuck pulled out the glasses and put them on. He knew that this was the only way for Casey to stay in visual contact once Chuck got upstairs. The bar was fully bugged with cameras and microphones. In the mark's room it would just be Chuck. Chuck stood up and started walking her directions. He began to fiddle with his left cufflink. As he reached her table, the cufflink fell to the ground and stopped right at her foot. Ms. Reynolds bent over to pick up the cufflink. She also was giving Chuck an eyeful of her cleavage.

_"So be honest, whose breasts are bigger, Walker's or the mark's?"_

Chuck tried to keep from snapping at Casey or from his face turning red.

"Hey, are these Yoda cufflinks?" She looked up to see Chuck for the first time. "You're also wearing a Obi Wan Kenobi tie. You must be a big fan?"

_"Yeah, lucky for us, you and Morgan had these little items lying around your apartment. Apparently the CIA doesn't carry obsessive loser paraphernalia."_

"No, just like the style." Chuck gave her his best smile. "Okay, you caught me. I'm a bit of a fan."

She handed him the cufflink back and smiled back at him. "Well, cufflinks and a tie, must be a special occasion."

"They are lucky and I had a big presentation at Roarke industries. You see I …." Chuck stopped and decided to take a little risk. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I'm sure you would rather talk about anything else than computers or Star Wars. Again, sorry for disturbing you."

He started to walk away. He tried not to move too fast hoping….

"No, you don't have to go. Honestly I would love to talk computers and Star Wars. Please have a seat." Chuck smiled and took the seat across from the mark. "I'm also here on business, all by myself. It would be nice to have a nice conversation."

"Well, I'll try my best but I find it hard to believe that such a beautiful woman like you would have any problems finding someone to talk to." Chuck focused on trying to give his most sincere smile. She seemed to have accept it and smiled back.

"Sure there are always jerks coming around but not many men would be confident enough to walk around with that tie and those cufflinks."

"It's more acceptance than confidence. I'm a Star War loving computer nerd. There's nothing I can do about that but be true to myself." She now was giving him a shy smile that made him think he was doing okay.

"That's a refreshing point of view. Not many people are that confident in their own skin. I'll let you in on a little secret. I am a massive Star Wars fan myself. I have bought and read all the books and the movies."

"Ooh, that's interesting. I have all the movies as well and bought each different edition they've come out with. Nothing wrong with the books. Personally the prequel books were probably better than the movies and who doesn't love the Thrawn Trilogy. I also have a bunch of the toys still in their plastic containers."

"I have the Christmas Special." Damn, he had the Special when he was a kid but he lost it in a bet with Morgan. Morgan was kind enough to let him watch it each Christmas though.

"I illegally downloaded the History Channel special and regularly watch it during my monthly Star Wars marathon."

_"You better be lying about the downloading."_

"Do you go to the conventions, Mr. …"

"Walker, Charles Walker." He reached out to shake her hand. She smiled and shook his.

_"Oh, good grief, you would take her name, wouldn't you? Never doubted which one of you wore the pants in the relationship."_ Chuck did his best to keep from reacting. It was always hard when Casey was giving his commentary from the van.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker."

"And nice to meet you, Mrs.…"

"Ms. Bobby Reynolds."

"Glad to make your acquaintance. Ms. Reynolds…" She place her hand over his to get his attention.

"Please call me, Bobby." She raised her hand up and a waiter came over with a bottle of wine. "I had planned to drink this alone but since you're here…"

She gestured to the wine. "Thank you, I would love some. Now, that we dispensed of the pleasantries, where were we." Chuck poured himself a glass. They raised their glasses to each other.

"Oh, yeah I was asking have you ever been to one the conventions."

"Not recently." Which was true, still Chuck was annoyed by this fact. "Why?"

"Have you heard the new urban legend about the Star Wars event at the Comic Con?"

Chuck did his best to keep his eyes from going wide. He needed to remain calm.

"No, I hadn't heard any new story. What are they saying?"

"Well a couple of years ago there was a Darth Vader who went psycho…"

_"Please she's exaggerating."_ Chuck wasn't so certain anything she would say would be able to out do what really happened.

"… He beat up a like a dozen children in Ewok costumes…"

_"Hey they were midgets! They were a team of midget Fulcrum agents. And no way was it a dozen. It was more like 4 or 5. Six at the most."_ It was more like 10 but Chuck wasn't going to correct him.

"… He threw them around. One apparently he threw like 50 ft…"

_"Oh come on, it was 30 at most."_

"…One of them ended up being decapitated…."

_"It was a mask!"_ To be fair, that was the truth. Unfortunately, they were off stage so all the crowd saw was a head flying across the stage.

"…there is even stories of him setting one the Ewoks on fire…."

_"That was an accident. How was I supposed to know the stun gun would set that fur costume on fire?"_

"….other stories have him beating up Jar Jar Binks…"

_"Hey Walker beat up that floppy ear bastard."_ Oh, yeah Chuck remembered that. He can still remember Sarah in her Princess Leia slave girl outfit beating the crap out of Jar Jar. He really needed to stop thinking about Sarah. It had been too long since they had sex. These last 24 hours have been a living hell.

"…he then picked up the Luke Skywalker impersonator and snapped his neck like in the beginning of Star Wars…"

_"That's an outright lie. I choked him out that's all."_

"…then they say he grabbed Leia and kidnapped her. They say that he could be seen with Leia over his shoulder while being chased by Han Solo…"

_"Well, I wouldn't have had to carry Walker out if someone hadn't shot her in the ass with a tranq dart."_ Chuck felt his face get warm. He felt bad about that. Of course, he wasn't allowed to handle a tranq gun for the next few months.

"…Now every new convention they swear they see him around."

"Well, I sure it's just a story."

"I don't know. I hear there are children still in therapy because of witnessing this." Actually, it wasn't just children from what Chuck was told.

_"I can't believe the General actually paid for those people to see those pseudo-science quacks."_

"I guess I'll have to watch out next time I go to the Con."

"As long you don't wear a costume of a rebel you'll be fine. He has a real problems with Rebels."

_"Oh I'm being judged by….Damn it what the hell now?"_

Chuck heard Casey's mike get turned off. He was worried. What could cause Casey to cut off his mike? As Chuck looked at the woman across from him, he was becoming more and more worried.

'Don't freak out.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. This was a difficult chapter to right since it was dealing with Sarah's relationship with Shaw. The problem is trying to define something the show never really defined or explained. Much is my interpretation of things. For those who are wanting the story of Casey at Comic Con. I will try to write that one. I also welcome anyone else who wants to write their own version of the story. There is only 2-3 more chapters to this story. The last two will have C/S scenes. Also this is the first of a series of stories I have in mind as an alternate end to season 3. Some issues that I am bringin up here will get resolved in a later story.

Spoilers: Everything through 3x15 Chuck vs The Role Models

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Damn

**Chapter 3: The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Use**

She was in hell. Okay, maybe that was stretching it. Hell would probably not have Ellie Bartowski mothering a person. Unless that was some person's version of hell. No, Ellie mothering a sick Sarah wasn't hell. Sarah was amazed at everything Ellie was doing. She had been checking her temp every thirty minutes. She made sure Sarah was neatly tucked into bed. She had brought over some books and magazines for Sarah to read. Sure Ellie made sure to mix in a couple of bridal magazines but Ellie wouldn't be Ellie if she wasn't pushing for Sarah to become a permanent member of the family. Ellie even remembered that Sarah mentioned she preferred chicken and rice to chicken noodle soup. Sarah couldn't believe Ellie actually made the soup instead of just buying the can. When Ellie started to serve it, she made a comment that Sarah had tears in her eyes. It was just the cold, that's it. Sarah remembered the last time she was really sick. She had to stay in the motel while her dad went out and did a con. The con lasted couple of days so by the he was back ready to take off again, she was all better.

That was the problem. All this time in bed gave her way too much time to think. Sarah tried to never really think about serious things too much. Being a spy gave her the luxury of constantly being on the move both physically and mentally. She couldn't really go into much thought when there was always the next mission. At the moment there is one thought that seems to linger. She's horny. Honestly, she doesn't know how she went so long without having sex with Chuck. After Paris, they never seemed to get enough of each other. All it took was a look or a touch and this overwhelming desire seemed to take hold of them. It didn't matter where they were. The need would overcome them both. They were now banned from three restuarants, one movie theatre, all McDonald's in the state of California and all Disney amusement parks. Chuck was bothered about the last two but at least, Chuck was banned for having fun this time. That wasn't the case with his ban from Comic Con. It still bothers him. If someone told her three years ago that she would be involved in a relationship where she was so out of control, she would have laughed. Fact is her resistance to Chuck was nil. She still can't believe that she broke the thirty foot rule for Chuck. Thank god he got over that. She had the CIA create a nice compartment in the nightstand for a gun along with the armament in the living room. She also has the knife under her pillow and an assortment of weapons in the safe that was installed in the closet. Chuck, well, had his tranq gun under his pillow.

Sarah smiled thinking about that but the smile quickly faded. Once again a train of thought was annoyingly rattling around in her mind. She never told Chuck about this but when Casey told her about killing the mole, she finally looked at the CIA forensic team's report of the red test. She hadn't done it after the test because she didn't want to relive her notion that her Chuck was gone. After Chuck's attempt to rescue her at the Ring soundstage, she had stayed behind to await further instructions from the General. Shaw had made himself scarce, probably making sure the arrangements were all set for his scheme. She wanted to go over the report to make sure there was nothing to could lead back to Casey. What she found made her ill, Perry had a gun. The forensic team found a gun near his ankle. They determined that Perry fell to the ground to try to trick Chuck into lowering his gun so that Perry could reached for the gun that they determined was in his sock. The final determination was that Chuck pulled the trigger when Perry pulled the gun out. Sarah knew the truth. Chuck would be dead if Casey hadn't shot Perry. All her concern for Chuck losing his soul would have been all for nothing if he had died. A sickening realization came over Sarah when she thought that. She could get Chuck killed. If he hesitated in fear of losing her, the enemy could get the upper hand and Chuck could be hurt or worse. She had gone to see Chuck to talk to him about this when she found him drunk. They were supposed to be going on a mission and she needed him to know that she would stand by him no matter what. Everything went crazy after that and they never had a chance to talk about that. Then she woke up in an unfamiliar bed in Paris to find Chuck by her side confessing to killing Shaw. She could see the fear in his eyes. She didn't have the words to say what needed to be said so she tried to express herself the best way she knew how.

Sometimes she wondered if the damage was already done. She knew Chuck was having nightmares but would pretend that it was nothing. She wanted to press the issue but part of her was afraid of the fallout. She could see the questions in his eyes sometimes. Or maybe it was her own guilt. Why Shaw? Why did she tell him her real name? Why was she going to go with him to DC? Why could she believe that Shaw was still the same after finding out about Eve while she refused to believe that Chuck hadn't changed? She just didn't know she could give Chuck an answer that he would understand or that he deserved. Looking back on it now, she can't believe the way she acted. The only thing she can think of was that she had never had her heart broken till Prague. She never believed that Chuck could hurt her the way he did when he turned her down. She had never given up control like that. She had given the power to be hurt to Chuck. She felt betrayed when he turned her down. When she heard his confession on the flash drive, it confused her. She tried to keep things professional for both their sakes, she tried friends but neither of those worked. All she felt was this constant ache that she didn't know how to stop. Seeing him with Hannah felt worse than any torture that she had ever felt. Part of her wanted to fight for Chuck but she didn't know how to be with Chuck the spy. For almost two years, she had listened to the way he would talk about his future with a normal life and she wanted to give him that at first. A normal life with the one he loved was how he described it and she started to want that life with him. Fighting to give Chuck back a normal life soon became fighting to give them a normal life. She had started to fight towards a goal and just like that he took it back. Being with Chuck the spy couldn't be an option because she believed he was different. It could never be the same as those dreams she had about them. She had had relationships with other spies and they were shallow. Even with Bryce, it could be deeply passionate but there was always a distance between them. The job would always come first. Having that kind of relationship with Chuck, in her mind, would be worse than never being with Chuck.

Shaw was a mistake in judgment. She was so adamant of not allowing herself to get hurt again that she went for someone that she usually would have never gone after. With guys like Bryce and Cole there was an excitement about them with an edge of danger. Chuck was dangerous in his own right. He was dangerous to her heart. She never considered Shaw to be dangerous. No, he was mister by the book spy. Hell his 'seduction' techniques were right out of the spy manual, if they actually had one. Dinner at fancy restaurant to show that you're cultured. A couples massage to show that you're sensitive. Also allows the other party to see you almost naked and glistening. Jewelry from Tiffany's to show that you are successful enough to by expensive gifts. Most spies would add their own flare to it. Sarah had used these techniques and usually made adjustments depending on the mark. Shaw really added no flare to it which made it all the easier for Sarah. She could play the role of flattered love interest. She was used to this. Movie nights, family dinners, games nights and all these new experiences she had with Chuck was difficult and scary to her.

Being with Shaw offered a side benefit: a way out of the field. She knew it. She knew Casey saw it but wasn't saying it which was a first for him. The General seemed to think it as well. Sarah Walker was no longer the badass spy she used to be. Sarah had been dreaming of a normal life with Chuck for so long that she lost her edge as a spy. She couldn't go back to the person she was before Chuck. Her focus on missions wasn't what it should be. She was losing fights that she would never have lost before. She was going through the motions. She would have walked away but she sadly realized she had nothing else except her life as a spy. With Shaw she became his junior partner but it was evident that they were the team leaders. They oversaw most of the operations and they ended up getting the credit when things succeeded. It didn't matter that most times the missions succeeded in spite of their plans. Most times it was due to Chuck doing things that were definitely not by the book. Yet the General was praising her and Shaw. She was giving them a team to take on the Ring. The whole time she was going back and forth on whether Chuck should even be a spy.

The General seemed to suffer from the same problem that Sarah had. They both saw what they wanted to see when it came to Shaw. The General saw the ultimate professional spy while Sarah saw a partner who was safe both professionally and personally. They both ignored the signs and the contradictions because they wanted him to be those things. They wanted him to be these things so they didn't need Chuck Bartowski as a spy and as a lover. Problem was Shaw never was the man they wanted him to be. In his core, he was always the vengeful widower. Sarah could see that now. All his actions, his contradictions were all done for the sole goal of getting revenge for his wife's death. It was how he could be the man who claimed that he would never allow another team member to die only weeks later to order Chuck's death when the Ring bested him. He was the man who proclaimed to hate guns and violence yet would shoot himself and Sydney, would burn a man's face and punch out a tied up man. He demanded her to act like a spy (which now that she thinks about makes her wish he was alive just to punch him for that), yet became an emotional wreck willing to go on an ill-advised suicide mission when it involved the person he loved. He could be the devoted CIA agent but turned in a heartbeat when the first bit evidence showed that the CIA may have been behind it. He could be all of those things because he was none of them. He was just a man who wanted vengeance no matter who it was, just as long as someone paid for Eve's death. Sarah didn't want to see the truth at first because he was her escape. At the end she wanted to believe he was that man so that she could find forgiveness for her red test. If her victim's husband could forgive her maybe Sarah could forgive herself.

No, she didn't want to think about Evelyn Shaw. She didn't want to relive that night. All she wanted now was to be in Chuck's arms. To have him hold her and whisper in her ear that he loved her. There was no better feeling in the world than when he said that. On the train and in Paris he couldn't go more than 10 minutes without finding a reason to say it. Every time he said it her heart fluttered and a big stupid grin threatened to spill out on her face. Each time is always special but it was never better than after making love and he would whisper it in her ear as she drifted off to sleep. Lately though, he rarely says it. Most time it comes out more like an accident. She knows it is her fault. Who can blame him for not wanting to keep saying it and getting nothing in return? She wanted to say it. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't do it. She had never said it to anyone other than her parents. What if she couldn't say it? Would Chuck stop saying it? Would he stop feeling it? No, she needed to think about something else. She reached for a magazine. Of course it was a bridal magazine. She tossed it away like it was on fire.

Sarah looked over at the clock. It read 7:55. Chuck would be with that brunette bimbo at this very moment. He was flirting with her right now giving her his megawatt smile that should only be meant for her. They probably have a lot in common. Probably laughing and talking about computers and Star Wars and whatever nerdy thing that they find they both like. Sarah liked movies well enough but she didn't feel as passionate about anything like Chuck and Morgan for their movies. She still can't believe she is head over heels in love with a man who has a pair of cufflinks of a little green Muppet. Hell, Bryce never flaunted his Star Trek fetish. The mark probably loves it. She is probably laughing, smiling, tossing her head side to side whipping her stupid flowing brown hair and thrusting her breasts at him. Sarah screams into her pillow. She needs to know what is going on. She reaches for her cell phone and dials.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up!" On the third ring a gruff voice picked up.

_"Damn it, what now Walker?"_

"How's he doing?" There is a pause.

_"Have they started doing the horizontal mambo yet?" _Sarah's breath caught in her throat. _"No, you know for all the teasing I give Bartowski, he really has a way with brunettes. The mark is practically eating out of his hands."_

Sarah was trying to keep the profanity that was threatening escape her lips. 'Keep calm' was the mantra that was ringing through her mind.

"So the mission is going well?"

_"Who knew the nerd could be so charming? She hasn't stopped smiling since he sat down. I have to say those pictures don't do Ms. Reynolds justice. I mean it wasn't until I saw them through Chuck's glasses camera that I realized just how spectacular her breasts are. Of course, at twenty-four everything is spectacular. Let's face it once you hit thirty everything starts to go downhill."_

Sarah was biting her lip now. It was obvious that Casey was trying to goad her. In a couple of months she would be thirty. Her body was still amazing. Sure her breasts weren't as large now but that was only because of some weight that she had lost. She worked out a lot and these last few months had been stressful. It's not like her breasts were sagging or anything. Sarah pulled back the collar of Chuck's shirt she was wearing. She evaluated her breasts: nope no sag. Hell, Chuck always seemed to enjoy them and he always loved to…..

"What do you mean you saw her through Chuck's glasses!"

_"Yeah our boy dropped the cufflink on the floor and the mark bent over to pick it up. She gave us quite the view."_

"So Chuck's just ogling her breasts?"

_"Ogling is a little strong of a word. Well it does seem that the camera always seems to find its ways to her breasts. Then again how can it not with that little dress she is wearing. It looks like it was painted on her. She left nothing to the imagination. Wow, that was forward of Chuck. I guess she didn't mind with the way she is touching his arm."_

Bitch was touching her Chuck. Damn mark with her young nubile breasts and her little geeky qualities. Probably has no problem telling the guy she's with 'I love you'. Then there was the hair. What the hell is Chuck's obsession with brunettes? Men were supposed to want blondes. Sarah was feeling insecure which was not a familiar feeling. She needed something.

"Is her ass better than mine?"

_"I'm sorry what?"_

"Come on Casey. I need to know if her ass is better than mine. Please Casey, tell me. She already has the big breasts and the hair. I need something. Please."

_"This is just sad."_ Casey paused a moment. Sarah was going to start to ask again when… _"No."_

" What was that?"

_"No, her ass isn't better than yours Walker. You happy now, you nerd loving freak."_

Sarah felt better now. She could breath again. A thought occurred to her. Big breasts with brown hair could compensate for a less then perfect ass.

"Is it better than Ellie's?"

_"Oh come on now. I already said it's not better then yours so of course it's not better than Ellie's."_

Okay that made sense. That was good news, hopefully now…

"Are you saying Ellie has a better ass than me?"

_"Please, do I even have to answer that?"_

Damn, he had a point. Ellie really did have a great ass. Man she needed sex. Last time Ellie was in the room taking her temperature, Sarah started to stare at Ellie's lips and wondered if she kissed like Chuck. She started to reason it wouldn't really be cheating since Ellie was like Chuck but with breasts. Sarah then almost shoved Ellie out the door when she had that thought. Maybe Casey was right, she was sad.

_"Looks like our boy is better at seduction than I gave him credit. I think she just groped him under the table."_

"What!"

_"Sorry, Walker got to go." _Sarah heard the click of Casey's phone.

"HEY, DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME! CASEY! HELLO!" Sarah tried to dial the number again but went straight to voicemail. "CASEY, PICK UP YOUR PHONE NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The door flew open and Ellie walked in. Unfortunately she walked in right as Sarah threw her cell phone across the room nearly hitting the TV.

"Sarah what's wrong? Why were you calling John Casey?"

Sarah looked at Ellie with wide eyes. She didn't want Ellie to see her like this. Now she had and Sarah had to figure out what to do. More importantly she needed to find out what was going on with Chuck and the brunette bitch.

"Sorry, I wanted to see how Chuck was doing so I called Casey." Ellie's face had a weird expression.

"So Chuck left his sick girlfriend to go out with John Casey. The same John Casey who my husband had to bail out for public intoxication and indecency."

Now it was Sarah's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know. A couple of months ago Devon didn't come home all night because he was having to bail John Casey out of jail. Devon said that he was found in the park drunk, naked and other disgusting stuff. I can't believe Chuck didn't tell you and is now going out with John Casey tonight."

"No, I knew. I just didn't realize they had told you. I know Chuck is trying to keep it quiet. He always is going out to keep an eye on Casey." Ellie nodded in understanding. This was interesting news for Sarah. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. "It's just that when Casey gets really drunk, he has a habit of picking up unsavory women. Hell some of them end up not being women."

Ellie covered her mouth in disgust.

"Chuck would not do anything with these women."

"Oh, I know its just that Casey sometimes pays for these women and tries to get them to throw themselves on Chuck. A couple of times they ended up being cops. There were a couple of times Casey and these women would create a huge scene. Sometimes they ended up starting bar brawls. I just don't want Chuck to get in trouble."

Ellie looked thoroughly disgusted. Sarah should feel bad but she was desperate. If that mean throwing Casey under so be it. Besides Casey started it by hanging up on her.

"You're right. Something needs to be done."

Sarah started to pull off the covers.

"Good I need to find them and stop anything bad from happening." The only bad thing that was going to happen was her fist meeting that brunette bimbo's jaw.

"No, Sarah. You can't go. You're too sick." Sarah was about to protest. "No, we need help. Oh god, I can't believe I am about to say this but we need Morgan."

Oh, fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Warning this is a darker chapter. We are entering the mind of Sarah Walker so yes there will be some darker thoughts. As mentioned in previous AN's this story is actually part of a series that I have planned. So there will be a few things that don't get resolved in this story and will carry over to another. There are a couple of things in this chapter that will be very important in the upcoming stories. I want to thank all who have read and taken the time to review.

Spoilers: Everything up until Role Models ep 3x15.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. My bad luck

**Chapter 4: Drugs Are Bad**

Something was not right. Sarah could feel it. It was an undeniable feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something wrong with her. Okay, she was sick but this was something else. Her mind seemed slower. Her focus was drifting. She was watching herself watching Ellie picking up around the bedroom. She had already collected the pieces of the phone Sarah had thrown earlier. She was now tossing all the discarded Kleenexes in the trash bin. After she finished that, Ellie picked up the bridal magazine that Sarah had tossed earlier as well. She picks it up and looks at Sarah. Sarah can see that Ellie wants to ask or say something but she holds her tongue. Usually, Sarah would feel really nervous at Ellie wanting to talk to her. However, Sarah doesn't feel nervous. She doesn't feel much of anything at all.

Sarah collects herself to think about this. This feeling had really started to grow over the last thirty to forty five minutes. Sarah tries to remember the events to piece this together. She should be worried about Chuck and the mark but even that has become fuzzy. She has been feeling off since after she ate her soup. There had also been something else that was bothering her. Ellie, the doctor, who was constantly checking her temperature, had yet to try to give Sarah medicine. Sarah pondered this for a few moments before it finally clicked.

"You drugged me." Sarah can't believe how much she sounds like a little girl saying this.

Ellie turned to look at Sarah. She looked slightly confused at the statement but then a slight smile graced her face. Sarah was a bit unnerved by this. Ellie sat down on the bed to look Sarah in the eye.

"I put medicine in your soup. Chuck warned me that you wouldn't take it otherwise. He was just worried that you wouldn't take care of yourself if we left it up to you. I see what he means, the medicine I gave you should have already knocked you out. Sarah, don't fight the medicine. Rest. Let the medicine do its job. The more you try to fight it the less effective it will be." Sarah was about to say something. "Don't worry about Chuck. I'll talk to Morgan. Just tell me where Chuck and Casey are and I'll let Morgan know."

Before Sarah can respond, Morgan enters the room. He looks at Ellie first with a happy little grin then turns to look at Sarah. His expression changes to one mixed with disgust and pity. Does she really look that bad? She's sick and it's all his fault. How dare he look disgusted by her appearance? Sure, her eyes are watering, nose is red as a stop light, and there may be a little snot running from it. With this thought, Sarah grabs a Kleenex and blows. She finishes and dabs her nose a little to make sure its got all the snot. Morgan looks even more disgusted. Sarah starts to reach underneath her pillow. Ellie now picks up the used Kleenex. She makes sure to pick it up with two fingers on the one part of the Kleenex that appears to be clean. She gets up and tosses it in the bin with the others.

"Ladies, what can I help you with?"

Sarah is about to say something but Ellie beats her to it. Damn cold has made her reflexes slow.

"Morgan, we have a mission for you." Morgan's eyes get wide and his face lights up at the word mission. "Chuck has gone out with Casey for a guy's night. We are worried that Casey's tendancy for drunken antics will get Chuck in trouble. Your mission is to find them and make sure they stay out of trouble. You got that Morgan. I don't want to have to pick you three up from jail. I don't want to hear about any of you being arrested. If you do I will not come to bail you out."

Morgan looks from Ellie to Sarah back to Ellie. Sarah can see the wheels moving in his head. It's like a little hamster on a wheel. A slow slightly retarded hamster. Sarah tries to give him a look to answer Ellie. He seems to pick up on it just barely though.

"Yeah, sure. I can do that. Not a problem."

Wow, he doesn't sound that convincing. Sarah needs to get him on the same page. Screw that she needs him just to do what she tells him. She doesn't care if he understands the why.

"Ellie, can you excuse us? I need to talk to Morgan for a minute." Sarah tries to make this sound as normal as possible. She doesn't need Ellie getting suspicious. Ellie looks at Sarah intently for a second but then stops and gives a small smile.

"Sure, I need to call the hospital to check on Devon. Make it quick though. Sarah, you need to get some rest."

Ellie exit's the room with both sets of eyes following her. Once out of the room, Morgan turns towards Sarah.

"What the heck is that? We both know that Chuck and Casey are out on a mission. Sure I would have liked to have been asked to join them. I mean, I did loan Chuck my good tie. Man, I really hope nothing happens to it. Do you know how hard it is to find an Obi Wan Kenobi tie? Sure there is Darth Vader ties and…."

Sarah makes sure that the door is shut before moving. With whatever energy she has, Sarah manages to grab Morgan by the tie from his Ass Man attire.

"Shut up, Morgan. I am only going to say this once. Chuck has been asked to seduce some brunette bitch. You are to make sure that nothing happens. While they are in the bar, you are to stay hidden but if they leave that bar you better make sure they don't have sex. To make sure you have done what I have told you, I want you to use the camera on your phone to send me updates every 10 minutes. Do you understand?"

Morgan is completely shocked by this turn of events. He knew Sarah was a spy but she always seemed so nice. It seemed that she and Casey were a good balance, the good cop and bad cop. However, seeing Sarah now he has to wonder which is which.

"Sarah, could you loosen the grip? I'm starting to lose oxygen." Sarah's grip loosens just slightly. "I don't understand. It's just a mission. Isn't this what spies do? Chuck is just doing what Bond always does."

Wrong response. Sarah had already been angry with Morgan but is now seeing red. Her grip tightens even more than before. She pulls Morgan even closer to her.

"Let me make this very clear. Chuck is my spy, my boyfriend, my man. He is not James Bond or whatever fictional spy you fantasize him to be. But I'll say this, if I was dating Bond he would never touch another woman if he knew what was good for him." Her voice has dropped to barely a whisper. She is speaking very slow and precise. It comes out very menacing. "You owe me, Grimes. You owe me!"

"I don't…"

"Chuck and I have had a long and tortuous road to becoming a real couple. No period was worst than this last few months. You want to know why you owe me. If it wasn't for you none of it would have happened." Morgan's expression is a mix of fear and confusion. "Last year, we were looking for Chuck's father and we ended up in a motel room. We were finally alone to be ourselves with no one watching over us and no responsibilities holding us back. We had this moment of such passion and intensity but we had to stop it. Do you want to know why?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Chuck went to get a condom out of his wallet and guess what he found." Morgan seemed to think about it for a second and then his eyes went wider than ever. "Yep, you got it. He found your little note. We could have been lovers for over a year if it wasn't for you. See because I have realized something that once we let go and allowed ourselves to give in to our feelings, we can never go back. Because we stopped, we both hid behind our walls for fear that the other really didn't feel what we thought. So you are going to do what I asked. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Morgan is barely able to squeak that out. Air is starting to become a problem.

"You better." She pulls out the knife from under her pillow and tosses it at the Tron poster. It hits right between the one person's legs. Morgan gulps as much as he can. 'Damn, this medicine is really effecting me. I was aiming for the head,' Sarah thought. Sarah decides to go with this. "You see that, if Chuck gets lucky, I'll make sure you never get lucky again."

Sarah lets go of Morgan's tie. She gives him the location of the mission. She also gives him the number to her back up phone. Morgan just numbly nods to all of this before leaving. Sarah is somewhat satisfied with this and begins to relax.

Moments later, she feels someone shaking her. She realizes that she must have fallen asleep. She opens her eyes to see the best sight. Chuck is standing over her with his beautiful smile. He is now caressing her face. It is so gentle and loving. She practically purrs at the caress.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"Better now that you are here. All go well?" Sarah tries to sound neutral but it isn't too convincing.

"Perfectly. I was able to change out the chip while she was in the restroom. Once I did that, I made up an excuse and left her none the wiser. No harm, no foul." Sarah closes her eyes and feels a big smile gracing her face. She then feels Chuck tugging her arms to get her to stand.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"I feel like dancing with my girl." His girl, she loves the sound of that.

"Here in your bedroom with me in these rags."

"You have never looked more beautiful." Sarah wants to laugh at Chuck's statement. She opens her eyes to look at Chuck. When she does, she realizes that they aren't in his bedroom. They are actually in Castle except it looks nothing like it usually does. The lights are dim except a disco ball spinning above lighting the room. The table is gone and it looks like a small dance floor. The monitors have images of candles on them. There is music in the air. Chuck is standing before her in a tux. She looks down at herself and she is wearing a sleek blue dress that really accentuates her breasts. 'Whose breasts are spectacular now?' Chuck gathers her in his arms and they begin to dance slowly with the music.

"This is perfect."

"Anytime with you is perfect, Sarah." They are gazing in each others eyes. She is so overwhelmed by his gaze. It is perfect. Sarah closes her eyes to gather her courage.

"I love you." There is an uncomfortable pause. Sarah is scared now.

"I love you too… Sam." Sarah's eyes snap open only to find the cold stare of Daniel Shaw. She tries to pull away but he is too strong. His grip is painful. "Actually no I really don't. But really who could love you?"

"Shut up."

"Come on Sam you know the truth. Your mother died hating you. Your father used you for his cons but he really never loved you. If he did, he would never have turned you into a criminal. Arthur Graham used you too. You wanted him to be a father figure, instead he turned you into his perfect spy. He whored you out to men and women while also turning you into a killer. You tried to do everything he wanted hoping that he would look at you like a daughter and not just a spy. Remember your first, all he had to do was tell you he loved you and you spread your legs for him like cheap whore. That's how the rumors of you sleeping with all your partners started. You set out to prove them right hoping maybe one of those men or women would actually love you. Then came Bryce, he seemed like the real deal. He was your first love but he really didn't love you. He chose the mission over you. Didn't even bother to tell you. Cole wanted you just for a good night. Sure he said pretty words but he just wanted a good fuck. He said as much the last time you spoke. Oh but Chuck knows nothing about that. He knows nothing about what happened after Prague…"

Sarah feels the tears falling from her eyes. She is shaking her head trying not to listen to what Shaw is saying but deep down she knows what he is saying is true. She isn't loveable.

"He doesn't know that you wanted to love me. You were willing to overlook all the things that should have warned you, because you were desperate for someone, anyone to love you. Look at the monitors…" Sarah's gaze turns to the monitors and she sees her kissing Shaw in Castle first when he had to stay in Castle for his protection and then when they kiss goodbye when he going on the suicide mission. "You wanted me to love you but I could never love you either. Hell, first chance I got I went on a suicide mission giving no regard to you. Chuck will ultimately leave you too… Actually I should say again."

"No, that's not true."

"Yes it is Sam. How can he love you? You betrayed him. All he wanted was for you to open up to him about your past but you didn't instead you opened up to me. I didn't even have to work hard for you. You willingly came to me and opened up. You didn't believe him even when he begged you to. You can't even tell him you love him. He will get tired of you eventually as well. He will choose something or someone else over you like everyone else. Even now he is slipping away, he's choosing being a spy over you. He is giving himself to another woman for a mission. Soon he won't need a mission, he will just choose another…."

"NO!" Sarah screams out loud as she sits up in bed. She looks around and realizes that she is back in Chuck's bedroom. She is still wearing his shirt and the sweatpants. She feels the tears running down her cheeks. She feels worse than she had before she fell asleep. She looks over at the clock and she had been asleep for only 45 minutes. It was the medicine that caused the dream. She was desperate to believe that.

Ellie bursts into the room to find Sarah still sitting up and the tears still running down her eyes. Without a word, she gathered the woman in her arms. She was surprised by the fierce grip that Sarah seemed to have. She stroked Sarah's hair and it seemed to calm her down. Sarah felt like she was going to relax. Ellie wasn't Chuck but being in her arms felt nice anyways. She was almost falling back asleep.

"Sarah, did you have a bad dream?" Sarah shook her head but Ellie remained persistent. "You can tell me. Don't you know you can tell me anything. My brother loves you so I will do anything I can to help the two of you."

Sarah was shaking her head even harder and Ellie could feel more wetness on her shoulder.

"No, I can't tell you, I can't tell Chuck. If he knew the truth about me, he would hate me. He would never want anything to do with me. I can't lose him!"

Ellie was stunned by Sarah's outburst. Sarah was usually so calm and reserved. She had no idea what had caused this reaction but she needed to do something to calm her down. She brought her hands up to push Sarah back so that she could look in the blonde's eyes when she said this. Sarah's head was hung down so Ellie cradled it in her hands to force Sarah to look at her.

"Look at me." Finally Sarah looked at Ellie. "I don't know what caused this but you have to know that my brother is madly in love with you. I'm pretty sure that he has built his entire future with you in mind. And as for me hating you, not going to happen. You've made my brother happier than I've ever seen him. I don't know what my brother has told you about our family but sometimes I've worried that he'd never find the right girl and he would be alone. He would never have the happiness that he deserves. I couldn't bare the thought but I don't worry about that anymore. That's because of you. I couldn't hate you no matter what you do."

Sarah could see the complete sincerity in Ellie's eyes. It warmed her heart but also seemed to clear the fog in her mind that the medicine and dream seemed to have caused. She felt her face begin to blush at the spectacle she had just made. Now she felt even worse. She was sick, horny and thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I did have a bad dream. Those were some drugs you gave me." She tried to laugh it off hoping Ellie would by it. Ellie seemed to relax some. She let go of Sarah. At that moment, she felt a vibration next to her thigh from the back up phone. Morgan was calling. She needed Ellie to leave. "I am feeling a little disgusting now. I think I woke up too soon. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

In a completely unexpected move for both women, Sarah hugged Ellie and whispered a little 'thank you.' Ellie seemed to be content now that Sarah was okay. She was starting to leave the room but suddenly stopped. Sarah wasn't paying attention. She already had pulled the phone from under the covers to look at the video.

"What is this knife doing here?" Ellie reaches to try to pull the knife from the Tron poster. "Man, it is really stuck in there. When did this happen anyway? I don't recall it being here before."

Ellie's back was still to Sarah or she would have seen all the color drain from Sarah's face. The video that Morgan had sent was from two minutes ago. That bitch was whispering in Chuck's ear and he seemed to be blushing. She then stood up and offered her hand to Chuck who accepted it. They were beginning to walk out of the bar. However, something else caught her eyes which was the ultimate cause of her reaction. She realized that she had to go help Chuck.

Sarah looked up to see Ellie still trying to get the knife out. Sarah thought about her options and realized that there was only one thing to do. She reached for the gun, aimed and fired. Ellie then collapsed to the ground. Sarah got up from the bed and looked at the fallen woman.

"Damn it, this medicine is really messing up my aim. I can't believe that I just nailed Chuck's sister in the ass with a tranq dart. He's really not going to be happy" Sarah knelt down next to Ellie and plucked the dart out. She felt really bad for Ellie. She remembered when Chuck shot her in the butt at the Comic Con a couple of years ago. It was uncomfortable sitting down for the next two days. Sure it's a small little dart but it feels like sitting on a bee sting. She barely had enough strength to drag Ellie onto the bed. It took a minute for Sarah to catch her breath.

She then started to get necessary items. Tranq gun, check. Better that than a real gun. Chuck was going to be mad at her for a lot of things already, best not to add another. Ammo, check. Car keys, check. Knives, check. Kleenexes, check.

With everything gathered, Sarah looked over at Ellie to find her still out. Hopefully that should keep her knocked out for at least another hour or two. Sarah closed the bedroom door and headed out the apartment. Her boyfriend needed her. Nobody better stop her especially that brunette bimbo.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is the second to last chapter for this fic. I am working out my other stories that will follow up this story. Also thinking of doing the Team B at the Comic Con. Hopefully this chapter is to everyone's liking. I'm not quite sure about this chapter.

Spoilers: Everything up to 3x15

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

**Chapter 5: Revenge of the Girlfriend**

He must have done something wrong in his life to go through this hell. Is this what he deserves for abadoning His fiancé and the daughter he didn't know about? He gave them up and now he has to pay. John Casey really hates survellience. He prefers the action but he knows it is necessary for any successful mission. Of course with Shaw gone, Casey has been out in the field more. One more reason to be glad that piece of garbage was dead.

However, nothing is worse than watching Bartowski flirting. He still doesn't understand how the geek gets so many girls. Casey was miserable listening to the pair talking and joking about computers and science fiction garbage. The mark was laughing at all these jokes. Casey didn't know half of them which he thought was a blessing. Unfortunately, having to listen to the nerd for the last three years, he is able to understand the other half and the jokes just aren't funny. Listening to the mark, he can sort of see the attraction. They are both nerds. She just looks a whole lot better.

Walker, on the other hand, is a different story. She is a worldly woman, who if the stories about her are correct, that has had her fair share of lovers but male and female. Hell, she's had a couple of people's shares. Yet she is now an emotional nut job over the nerd. He still can't believe she called. Of course, he did like teasing her. It was too easy now. She wasn't even trying to hide that what he was saying was bothering her. It was pathetic. He didn't understand it. Did Bartowski fuck the sanity out of her? Oh, god thinking of them doing that brought up the painful memory of the Vic. Those sick bastards. He had gone out to put the cover over the Vic. Damn smog just wasn't good for the Vic and ruined her fresh paint job. To his horror, he walked over to the Vic only to see Bartowski's pasty white ass in the back seat. He would have pulled the pair out but they were practically naked. At least, Bartowski was sorry for having sex in his car. Sarah was actually upset that he interrupted mid-plowing. Her word not his.

Damn it! He lost his focus. Bartowski and the mark have left the table. He glances in the all the cameras and sees them heading towards the elevator. Then he catches something at the corner of one of the monitors.

"Why me?"

* * *

He still doesn't understand why she is so angry with him. He borrowed a condom from his best friend. What was the harm with that? He was going to get Chuck a new one. How was he supposed to know they hadn't had sex and that was going to be their big moment? When you think about it, he was the real victim. He thought they were a real couple who were having sex. They were lying to him. His best bud and hetero life partner was lying to him about the most important thing in his life. It nearly ruined their friendship. He had already suffered. Morgan just didn't understand why Sarah couldn't see that.

Man, she was scary. She actually threw that knife at the man parts and hit it bulls eye. She was also amazingly strong. He was like a couple of seconds from passing out. Morgan was actually worried for his buddy. Sure, Sarah was hot and all but she might be a little insane. He often wondered about Sarah. She was good looking but she seemed so needy. She didn't understand that guys need their own me time. Which in Chuck's case meant, playing video games from two to twelve hours at a time. She was constantly wanting him to spend time with her when it was clearly Morgan and Chuck time. Of course, she would have to walk around in outfits that revealed way to much skin. Hell, she even came out in just a towel still soaking wet from the shower. Chuck would get glassy eye and do whatever she wanted. Morgan thought he came up with perfect solution with the air conditioning. He had hoped she would wear thicker clothing for his own benefit and also not to tempt Chuck. However, she seemed to found a way to combat that. She would get this sexy voice and tell Chuck she was getting cold in bed all alone. A couple of times Morgan almost managed to convince Chuck to stay but she made some comment about having to find some other way to keep warm all by her lonesome. Morgan didn't understand what that meant but Chuck seemed to groan at this and would almost bolt to the bedroom after her.

Now she had him on this mission. He had hoped it would be something exciting instead of tailing Chuck. He did have to admit that the woman that Chuck was with was smoking hot. Bonus was that she seemed to really like Star Wars. If it wasn't for the whole aiding the Ring, he might actually want her and Chuck to hit it off. I bet she would understand the need for game night. Maybe she would even join in.

He looked over at the pair only to find them walking towards the elevators. This wasn't good. He couldn't let them get to the hotel room. Sure, he hadn't had sex for a while but if Sarah had her way he never would again.

He started to follow after them when he was grabbed from behind.

"What do you think you are doing, moron?"

Morgan looked up into the eyes of a very pissed off John Casey. Man, he really thought he was being stealthy. How did Casey see him?

"Moron? Really, I thought we had gotten beyond that. I thought we had really built a bond with you training me. Didn't I prove myself with the tiger?"

Casey picked Morgan off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't play with me little man. What are you doing here? You have five seconds before I start plucking your beard hair by hair."

Morgan had hoped their bond was strong enough that he could believe Casey was just saying that. However, the look in Casey's eyes says other wise.

"Sarah sent me on a mission to watch Chuck and the hottie. She threatened to cut off my manhood if Chuck slept with her."

"Huh, you can't have something taken that you never had to begin with." Casey let Morgan back on the ground. "I knew she quit too easily. She must really be sick if she sent you."

"Hey! That hurts. I think I was doing a great job laying low."

"First, you didn't notice any of the cameras because they all picked you up. Second you are walking around waving the camera phone around so anyone looking at you knows exactly what you are doing. And last, you are wearing all black clothes that make you look like you are casing the joint. And is that black eyeliner?" Casey doesn't even let Morgan respond before grabbing his arm. "Come on, we are going to the van."

"Actually I think you two are coming with me?"

Casey and Morgan looked back at the gun pointed at them and just sighed. This was not their day.

* * *

This was not his day. An odd sentiment considering he was making out with a really hot woman in an elevator. What's even better was that this woman loved Star Wars, hell even Hannah didn't care for Star Wars. Problem is that the mark is not Sarah. He had been trying to focus on the mission but somehow his mind continues to drift to his girlfriend.

There were little things that just kept making Chuck think of Sarah. The way the mark fiddled with his tie leaving it a little off center while Sarah would always make sure it was perfectly straight. She would then gently let her hand linger just a little bit on his chest now that they are dating she leaves her hand there longer. Man, he misses her touch.

The mark also laughed at all his nerd jokes, as Casey calls them. Sarah rarely did though. He often had to explain the cultural reference to her. It always amazed him that Sarah would actually listen to him while he would ramble on about one thing or another. He found that he preferred being with someone who wasn't already interested in the same things as him. He had dated so many girls that were almost interchangeable that Sarah stood out by the differences. Hell, if he wanted to spend time with someone who shared the same interests as him he had Morgan for that. He couldn't help but laugh at Sarah's level of disdain for 'Spies Like Us'. He had to keep her from throwing one of her knifes at the TV. He can't believe how obsessed with 'Doctor Who' she became in such a short time. He actually had to stop her from throwing a knife at Morgan's back during a heated argument about who was a better Doctor, 9 or 10. Man, he really needs to talk to her about her pension for throwing sharp objects when upset.

Kissing the mark was nice but it was nothing compared to kissing Sarah. No one compared to Sarah. From that first kiss at the docks, he knew that no one would ever really compare no matter how much he tried to convince himself. It didn't matter how she kissed him, every kiss was an experience. She was….

"Are we going to the room now?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that we have been on this elevator for like twenty minutes now. I think we have gone up and down the entire hotel at least six times. You okay, Charles?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seem kind of distracted. Every time we get to my floor, you start to really kiss me again like you are trying to make sure we don't go back to my room."

He knew she was right. He had been trying to come with away to complete the mission without actually 'completing the mission'.

"No, I'm fine. Kissing you is just so amazing, I lose my head." The elevator came to a stop. "Come on, I believe this is our stop."

Chuck and the mark get off the elevator and head for her room. Once there, she unlocked the door before turning back to kiss Chuck again. She pulled back from him while opening the door.

"You are in for a night you'll never forget." They kissed some more. Chuck was even more desperate. He wished the intersect had a flash for this situation. He really didn't want to think what would be needed to flash for a cockblock. He needed something to go his way.

"Barbara."

Both Chuck and the mark turn to the direction of the voice. The voice belongs to the man who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the hotel room. Without flashing, Chuck recognized the main from the briefing. It was Michael Reynolds, the mark's brother and Ring assassin. Of course, the flash gave visual proof to all the victims of Michael. Chuck tried not showing any sign of the flash or of recognition. Worse was this sharp pain, which accompanied this flash. Still Chuck managed. He was even able to remain calm when over Michael's shoulder Morgan and Casey cuffed together on the sofa.

"Whoa, I don't know what you're into missy but this isn't going to happen. So I'm out of here."

Chuck turned around hoping to make a quick exit but stopped at the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Stop right there Agent Carmichael."

"Agent Carmichael? I thought you were Charles Walker like in 'Sky' Walker. Isn't that what you said?" Chuck and Casey both grunted but with different emotions. Chuck's grunt was more of a moan while Casey's was more amused by Chuck's lame nickname. Even when facing death, Casey had to tease Chuck.

"No need to feel mad, sis. You were about to be seduced by one of the CIA's best spies. WE also have the legendary NSA agent, Mr. John Casey. He's almost as good of an assassin as I am. And this one I have no idea."

"Hey, I can here you. Just so you know I'm the Cobra." All eyes turned to Morgan. Chuck takes the momentary distraction to reach for the gun. Chuck and Michael struggle over the gun. Chuck finally is able to flash on close combat. It takes a little longer than usual for the flash to take effect and Chuck ends up taking a hard punch to the face. Chuck was able to recover and fight back. He soon was able to get the upper hand and disarm Michael. Chuck lost sight of the gun but was finally able to land a couple of punches and a knee. He knocked Michael out with a forearm shot to Michael's face. Chuck reached in his pockets to find the keys. He finally found them and went over to uncuff his friends. However, he was stopped once again by the sound of a gun being cocked.

"This is not my day." Chuck turned around to see Bobby holding the gun. Chuck held up his arms hoping to try to talk her out of making things worse. "You don't want to do this. You should just leave before back up shows up."

"Really you expect me to believe that." Chuck knew this was a bluff but he needed to sell it. He slowly reached and took off his glasses.

"See these there is a camera in them. I have a team watching our every move. I'm pretty sure that right now they are on their way up. You need to leave now."

She looks like she is considering it. Chuck does his best to keep his face neutral to give nothing away. She starts to move towards the door and lowers the gun slightly.

"I thought Casey was the only one in the van? I mean I would have liked to have joined in but nobody asked me."

Bobby raises the gun again pointing it directly at Chuck. Chuck believes he heard Casey grunt moron but really his focus is on the gun.

"Thanks buddy that was just a clever lie to try to keep her from killing us." Chuck tries to think of something as he sees Bobby becoming more nervous. "Right no back up and that's why you don't need to kill us. Right now you just may a mistake in judgment. Kill us; you are killing three federal agents. You don't want that. Just go now."

Bobby seems to be thinking about this. She moves ever so slowly out the door. The three guys continue to keep an eye on her. She is out the door when there is a slight noise in the air, followed by Bobby falling to the ground.

"Ha! Nailed you right in the ass, bitch!" The guys watch as Sarah now stands over the other woman. She is holding Chuck's tranq gun while just staring at her for almost a full minute. She finally looks up at the three guys. "My ass is so much better than hers. Plus the boobs, not real."

The three guys just stare at Sarah as she walks into the room. The guys' faces register shock first from Sarah's surprising entrance to that last revelation. Chuck finally comes to and uncuffs Casey and Morgan finally. The two stand up and watch as Sarah goes over to Chuck. She has a dreamy smile on her face. Something about her seems off.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Morgan sent me a video and I saw Michael on the video so I came to help."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Someone turned off their phone." Everyone looks at Casey who just grunts in lieu of the profanity he wants to say to them.

"So you sent Morgan… Wait a second, what happened to Ellie?" Sarah tries to hide her face from Chuck. "Sarah?"

Sarah looks like she might cry but instead throws her arms around Chuck.

"I'm so sorry. You were in trouble. I had to help. I didn't mean to nail your sister in the ass." She has her head buried in his shoulder or she would have seen the confused and slightly stunned face of Chuck. Nor could she see the face of the Morgan and Casey who were confused and slightly intrigued.

"What?"

Sarah pulls back and her eyes are red.

"I'm sorry. I was actually aiming for her shoulder but those drugs she gave me have kind of messed with my aim. I didn't want to traq her but I didn't have another choice. It was an accident that I hit her butt. I mean I wouldn't want to hurt Ellie in any way especially her butt. It's such a nice butt." Chuck feels like he is going insane at this moment. Sarah seems to have the wrong idea about his expression. "Come on Chuck. It's not like I am not the only one. Morgan and Devon obviously think she has a nice butt too. So does Casey."

Chuck's head snaps over to the other two guys in the room who have the decency not to look at Chuck for the moment.

"Sarah, I don't know…" Sarah puts her hand over his mouth.

"Don't break up with me please. It was a mistake." She is waving the tranq gun around when it fires again landing dangerously close to Morgan's groin. Everyone looks as Morgan starts to fall over. Casey is there to prevent him from hitting the floor. He hoists Morgan over his shoulder. "See a mistake. Don't be mad. I can't help it. I couldn't do nothing when you could be in danger…."

Chuck is becoming alarmed because the words are coming out slightly slurred and Sarah's eyes don't seem to be focusing.

"I can't lose you…. I… I love…" Before she finishes the thought, Sarah falls into Chuck's arms.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I asked Ellie to make sure that Sarah took her medicine and I may have suggested sleeping pills as well. Of course, Sarah being Sarah fought the effects of the drugs till finally her body just couldn't fight anymore."

Chuck kisses Sarah on the top of her head and picks her up cradling her in his arms. He walks over to the couch and lays her down. Casey calls down to the other agents that were still down at the bar. While waiting for the other agents, Chuck stands up and prepares to take Sarah home.

"You can't just leave. We have to debrief the General on everything that happened. I mean everything."

"Casey can't we just…."

"No, the General should be made aware of what Walker did."

"Okay, you're right. Once we get done debriefing the General. I think you and I need to have a nice long conversation with Ellie and Devon about your appreciation of my sister's ass!"

Casey looks at Chuck and is stunned by the expression on Chuck's face. He is dead serious.

"You know some things are best left never to be mentioned again."

"You're right Casey." Chuck goes over to pick Sarah up again. Casey decides that he can't just let Chuck walk out one upping him. Chuck may have gotten him to not tell the General about tonight but Casey still has one last card to play.

"You sure you don't want to trade. I'll take Walker and you can take the troll here." Chuck looks like he is about to disagree. "It would be really bad for you to drop your girlfriend. That's something you just can't live down."

Chuck's moment of having the upper hand evaporates as he hangs his head. This just isn't his day.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading. Also thanks for those who have reviewed. This is the last chapter of this fic. Don't worry if all the issues haven't been resolved in this story. They will be discussed in further stories. This series has been my idea of how the season could have gone. The next fic will be Chuck vs. the Stalker. I will be trying to work on the Comic Con fic which will be Chuck vs the Ewoks which will take place between seasons 1&2. Also a couple of notes in response to some of the reviews. I am a fan of the Morgan character. However since this was told through the pov of different characters (mainly Sarah) they would have a different view of him. In regards to Sarah 'whoring around' I try to address it a little here. She was having a nightmare where her worst fears are being reflected. One last thing, at the end of the chapter, I'll give a few hints as to where I will be focusing the series from here. So once again thanks all.

Spoiler: Everything up to ep 3x15

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

**Epilogue: Traps **

He watches the surveillance video of Team B capturing the Reynolds. This had worked out as he had hoped. He knew that other members of the Ring would not see it this way. There were some of the higher ups that were panicking. The Reynolds siblings being captured was another loss in a downward spiral along with the Director being captured and Daniel Shaw's death after turning on the CIA. He didn't see it that way. There was nothing lost that couldn't be recaptured or replaced.

Still others saw the loss of the Director and Shaw as a sign that the Ring was in trouble. He had stopped trying to convince them otherwise. He just knew better. The Director had become too focused on Daniel. The Director had foolishly believed that by turning Daniel into a Ring agent, the CIA would be badly crippled. The Director, like other Ring agents, had come to see Daniel as a CIA boogeyman. He didn't. He had known Daniel for too long to be afraid of him. Sure Daniel had his moments and could be a very good spy especially skulking in the dark shadows that Daniel had been in for the last few years. However, Daniel suffered under the allusion that he was so much superior to his peers. However, he knew that like any boogeyman, he just needed to sign a light on Daniel and everyone would see the real man. Now that Daniel was gone, the Ring could focus on the real threat.

They were a formidable team. However, they fell into the perfect trap. Sure Team Bartowski, as Daniel said they were named, may have won the battle but that was the beauty of this trap. They had already lost by just showing up.

He turns to the photo lying on the desk. He glances at it for a few seconds before looking at the dossier he had compiled. He looks over his notes and his initial assessment of her. Justin then glances back at the picture of Eleanor Faye Bartowski; the perfect trap.

* * *

She looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The woman staring back at her looks healthy. There is no sign of the cold she had. She hopes she is never sick again. She doesn't know if her relationship with Chuck can handle it. It was now just about forty-eight hours since the hotel incident. Luckily, she literally slept the entire day yesterday. The whole excursion to the hotel and the medicine had done a number on her. She has no memory of getting back to the apartment from the hotel. The first thing she remembers is waking up last night around 7:00pm. She was slightly disappointed to find Chuck sitting in a chair on his computer instead of in bed holding her. When he realized that she was awake, he did take care of her but he was quiet and slightly distant. She didn't want to press so she remained quiet as well. She was relieved when Chuck came to bed later that night and wrapped his arms around her.

However, he was no where to be seen when she woke up. He had left early that morning which was unusual for him. Sarah knew she messed up. There had to be something she could do to make things right. She made a call.

Her guilt was only amplified when Ellie came by to check on her. Ellie was still worried about her and was relieved that Sarah was doing so well. What was worse for Sarah was the cover story that had been told to Ellie. They had managed to get back to apartment before Ellie woke from the tranq. Chuck ended up moving Ellie to the couch where she woke believing that she had fallen asleep while she was supposed to be watching Sarah. It made sense considering that Ellie was taking care of Sarah, worrying over Devon, adjusting to being back from Africa, unpacking, and trying to get back her fellowship. Ellie, of course, was feeling bad for falling asleep while caring for Sarah. She apparently spent last night baking food and brought them for Sarah. If Sarah thought she couldn't possibly feel worse, she was proven wrong when she noticed Ellie slightly grimace when she sat down.

Sarah knew she needed to make things right with both Chuck and Ellie. She knew she had to take drastic action which meant doing something she had been desperately trying to avoid. She agreed to go have a Girl's Day Out with Ellie. There was something about being alone with Ellie that put her on edge even if it was just for a minute. An entire day seemed like torture. Sarah couldn't explain it. Ellie was always so friendly with her but there were moments when Ellie would ask her a question. She would give Sarah this look that made Sarah think that if Ellie thought the response wasn't correct, she would go to Chuck and tell him to drop Sarah like a bad habit. Sarah saw how much Ellie's opinion meant to Chuck and part of her wondered what would happen if Ellie ever disapproved of her.

She couldn't think that way. All of these negative thoughts were not helping. She was still feeling the effects of the nightmare. This is why she hated dealing with her feelings. The nightmare had brought up things that she tried not to think about. Of course, Shaw was there telling her all the things she had said to herself all of her worst fears. He was saying all the things she feared Chuck would think of her if she really ever opened up to him. She had done things in the moment without thinking or even caring about the future. She didn't feel ashamed of them at the time. Now, though, she looks back at them and worries how others will judge her. Would Ellie really want her brother to be with a woman like her? Would Chuck? And lately, as she imagines a future with Chuck, she wonders if they had children what would they think of her? Would they hate her? Would they be ashamed of her? Children were never part of the equation when she started in the CIA nor was a man like Chuck. It was easier then to do those things without second thoughts. Now all she has are second thoughts.

She shakes her head and looks at herself in the mirror, then looks down at her outfit; perfect. She picked up the trench coat and put it on. She made sure that nothing could be seen as she buttoned up. She puts the other items she will need for later in her pocket. She made sure there was nothing that gave away anything. After all this was Plan B, only to be used if Plan A didn't work. Actually, if Plan A worked she still planned on using Plan B.

She walks into their bedroom to find Chuck sitting on the bed. He is fiddling with his fingers. He's nervous. It's apparent that this is going to be an important conversation.

"Sarah, I…"

"No, Chuck please let me. I am so sorry for acting the way I was acting. I am so ashamed for the way I behaved. I was…"

"Sarah, don't. You don't need to apologize. You were heavily medicated. We've all stupid things under the influence of really strong medicine."

"Chuck, with or without the medicine I am pretty sure I would have not acted rationally. My aim might have been better. I don't know what came over me. The thought of some other woman kissing you was driving me insane. I know it's not fair for me to be jealous. I should have been professional. I have watched other people I was involved with do these types of mission and you have had to see me flirt and try to seduce a mark. But this time it was different. All I kept thinking is that man I love is going to be kissing this other woman. I kept imagining all these scenarios where you would have to sleep with her. I was having bad dreams imaging that you would decide that the James Bond type of spy life is what you wanted and… Chuck?"

She saw Chuck's face go blank and then he began to look at her with such wonder.

"What did you say?" Sarah was confused by what caused this reaction. She was silent not knowing what Chuck meant. "You said you were thinking about the man you loved kissing another woman. I'm the man you love?"

Sarah saw the look in Chuck's eyes. It was so hopeful and it looked like his eyes were watering.

"Yes." She felt her eyes started to become watery.

"Please say it. Sarah, please."

Sarah could see just how important this was to Chuck. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and looking right at Chuck.

"You are the man I love." She kisses Chuck softly. "I love you."

Sarah sees a tear running down his cheek. He kisses her again.

"I love you too Sarah Walker."

Sarah can see that perfect smile on Chuck's face and she help but kiss him again. The kiss is slow but passionate. Neither party was trying to end it but also not moving it forward. They are content to be kissing the other. Finally needing to breathe, the kiss ends. They rest their foreheads together.

"Close your eyes." Chuck gives a questioning look to Sarah but complies. Sarah takes a step back and puts on the finishing touches. She gets her hair perfect and unbuttons the trench coat. "Go ahead and open your eyes."

The coat hit's the floor as does Chuck's jaw. Sarah smiles knowing that she has given her boyfriend quite a thrill. She knew how much he liked her old work uniform. So now she stands before him with her hair in pigtails wearing a nice replica of her old Wienerlicious outfit.

"See something you like?" She almost laughs out loud at Chuck expression as he just nods. She grabs his hands and places them on her hips. He now applies light pressure on her hips as he gently grips her.

"Wow, I thought you said you didn't have the outfit anymore."

"I don't. I told you that the CIA can make any outfit plus doesn't smell."

"Perfect replica down to the last detail." She gives Chuck a mischievous smile as she takes one of his hands in hers.

"Well, not everything is the same." She guides the hand under the skirt. She ducks her head so that she can whisper in his ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

At that exact moment, she lets Chuck feel that she is telling the truth.

"You are the best girlfriend ever." A big smile breaks out on Sarah's face and she closes her eyes as she is about to kiss Chuck again. However, before their lips meet Chuck has pushed her away. She opens her eyes and is about to say something. However, the words stop short of coming out as she sees Chuck's expression.

Then it happens. He sneezes, over and over again. When he finishes, his nose is running and his eyes are watery for a whole different reason. He has an apologetic expression that tells Sarah what exactly his next words are going to be. Before he opens his mouth, Sarah does the most logical thing anyone in her position would be expected to do:

She cusses really, really loudly.

* * *

Casey can't believe that he is here. However, Ellie had stopped by and said it was important. He finally relented. He figured putting up with the other yahoos would be worth it for a great home cooked meal. So he sits with the troll and the frat boy as Ellie is moving about. There is just idle chatter but that stops as a voice from the other apartment can be heard.

"Fuck!"

The four turn their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Whoa, didn't think Chuck had it in him. Awesome!" The frat boy seems to be looking for someone to high five and finds Grimes willing. Casey just grunts. He really doesn't need to keep being reminded of Walker and Bartowski's extra special partner training sessions. Ellie at least looks as uncomfortable as him. She sits down across from Casey and he can see her flinch slightly as she sits down. Their attention is once again turned to the other apartment as they hear Chuck saying Sarah's name loudly a couple of times with the last one coming out as a really loud moan.

Ellie clears her throat to get everyone's attention back to her.

"Okay, the real reason that we are here is for you John." Casey's guard instantly comes up at this. All eyes turn to him. "We are concerned for you. I have spoken to Morgan, Devon, Sarah and Chuck and they all have stories about your drinking and other assorted activities. We are here to help John. This is your intervention."

Casey looks from Morgan to Devon. Both have stupid dumbass smiles on their faces. He looks to Ellie and sees that she seems genuinely concerned. Once again he hears noise coming from Bartowski's' apartment that make him want to grab his gun.

He really hates this assignment.

**The End**

Future Storylines will include:

Justin comes back into Ellie's life and causes her to doubt someone.

Casey's daughter also comes back into his life.

There will be another human intersect

Orion returns

Sarah's past is used against her especially a mission after Prague with Cole Barker

An ex comes back to betray Team B

The circumstances around Eve Shaw's death will get resolved.

Chuck and Sarah will each have an important question for the other.

Shaw is still dead.


End file.
